


Rain.

by internetpersonas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Drabble? Ig?, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, No New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Rain, They got caught in the rain aww, This is cute, This is from Maki’s POV, wtf is that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas
Summary: they get caught in the rain while stargazing[this is told from maki’s pov 😌🤯]
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 6





	Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, this seems kind of lame, and rushed, and quick, this is my first time writing like this, then again, it is just a drabble after all.

we didn’t know it was going to rain, unfortunately 

it was pretty disappointing we had to end our night early

he assured me that it was okay and at least we still had fun, I didn’t say anything back, but he was right

that was the night he invited me to go stargaze with him, of course i accepted

again, we didn’t know it was going to rain

i would’ve expected better from him but then i have to remember he’s still pretty a fucking idiot

—

while we were hurrying to get out the rain, he offered me his jacket

i couldn’t really decline

i knew he would probably say the lines of “your gonna get a cold though”,

so i took it

—

after that we got inside

he laughed and joked how wet we both got

i smiled 

also his hair looks pretty good down, i don’t know why he uses 10 cans of hairspray just to make it look like that

god he’s dumb

and to think he does that everyday

—

we dried up some bit

then i tried to give him his coat back 

he didn’t take it back

??

he said to keep it

then what the fuck is he going to wear

wait, he probably has similar or identical jackets

nevermind, i should stop thinking that hard

i kept trying to give it back to him but for some reason he just told me to keep it

so i did

i plan on giving it back to him next day though

— 

we both waited for the rain to stop

eventually he did

i never clarified this until now but we don’t live together

so he told me goodbye

and then he left

—

i washed up after that

and when i got back i almost forgot about his jacket

since it was wet, i was gonna put it in the dryer, but then i had change of plans

—

i do

i do look pretty good with it on

its kind of dried, but still kind of wet so that’s a bother

it smells like him

kind of

not a lot, maybe because of the rain

but it was still a good smell

men’s deodorant, hair spray, very very strong painful cologne

but then again it rained

—

i should stop now

this is very weird

and creepy

i should probably just let it dry off

or then again put it in the washer

he would probably appreciate that

**Author's Note:**

> I feel proud abt this one


End file.
